


I Wish I Had More Time

by ICRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Poly str is implied, please get that message
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICRWBY/pseuds/ICRWBY
Summary: Raven is dead. In the after life she confronts Summer. In the living world Yang copes with becoming the spring maiden.





	1. But I Don’t

Raven’s on her deathbed. She’s panicking. How could she get defeated? She’s the spring maiden. Hell, even without her powers how could she get defeated. She’s Raven Fucking Branwen. It didn’t matter anymore she is going to die. That’s definite. She is determined to fight till her dying breath. She felt her strength leaving her.  
She starts thinking of the people she loves. Qrow, Taiyang, Yang. She wishes that she had apologized for being an bitch all those years. She wishes she had the time to make things right. She realizes that she doesn’t want to go and that she wants to make things right but, she knows it’s to late. She’s getting weaker by the second. She decides that if she goes out she can’t let her powers go to the assholes that will kill her, so she thinks of Yang. How small and helpless she was when she was born. The guilt she felt leaving her, Tai, and Summer. How proud she is of the young woman she’s become. She’s stronger than Raven could have ever been. She doesn’t run in the face of fear, she embraces it and fights through it.  
Her body starts to feel fuzzy. She can barely stand let alone fight. Every wrong thing she has ever done comes to her head. The people she’s killed, the lies she’s told, the people she’s stole from, but most importantly, how she abandoned the people she abandoned. She thinks she’s crying but she can’t tell. She can barely feel, barely see, barely move. She realizes she is laying on the ground. She doesn’t know how she got there she just knows that she has to get up. She comes to the conclusion that her attackers must of assumed her for dead and left. She looks around to make sure they’re gone and for what she can tell they are. She tries to get up but her breath hitches and she’s gone.  
She awakens and the lighting is warm. She looks around and the only thing she sees is Yang hunched over crying and screaming and in pain. Just as she remembers being when she first got her powers.


	2. Let Them Know That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven let’s Yang know what’s going on and how she feels.

Raven walked up to Yang. Yang didn’t notice. Everything hurt. She could barely breathe. It was bright with a warm pink light. She didn’t know where she was or what was going on. She almost didn’t know who she was.  
“Yang,” Raven said. Yang didn’t hear her.  
“Yang,” she repeated. Yang still didn’t hear her.   
“Yang!” she said raising her voice. Yang’s head jerked up.  
“Mom?” Yang said. Her voice was full of confusion and pain. “Mom, what’s going on? Why are you here? Why does it hurt so bad?”   
“Calm down. Take slower breaths. Hyperventilating won’t help anything,” Raven said. Yang didn’t calm down.   
“Where’s Blake? Where’s Ruby? Where is everyone? I thought I was in a bedroom. Is this a dream?” Yang rambled.   
“You’re getting the spring maiden powers. I’m here to guide you through it. It hurts because your body is overwhelmed with the power. They are all here, you just can’t see them. It’s not exactly a dream,” Raven answered. Yang calmed a bit. The light dulled slightly.  
“So everyone is here and ok?” Yang asked. “What do you mean it’s not exactly a dream?”  
“Yes, everyone is here and ok,” Raven said, “No one can hear us talking right now. They can just see the light.”  
“So this light is the power?” Yang asked. The light was dulling, like she was absorbing it. The pain was fading, too. It still hurt like hell though.  
“Yes,” Raven said, “When it’s gone the powers will be yours.” Raven hesitated. “Yang can I ask you to do something for me?”  
“What?”   
“I want you to know this, but I also want you to tell this to your dad and to Qrow.”  
“What is it?” Yang asked. The light was like a dull lamp now. She didn’t have much more time to talk to Raven.  
“I want you to tell them that I’m sorry, and that if I could go back and change things I would. Tell them that I wish I would of listened to Summer when she said that I would regret leaving because I do. I regret it so much. I wish I had time to make it up to you guys,” Raven was being honest about all those things. She had no reason to lie. She truly was sorry and Yang didn’t know how to react.  
“Ok,” she simply said. The light was no brighter than the moon now. Yang could see everyone around her looking very worried.  
“I have to go Yang. Good bye. I’m proud of you,” she knew the words probably didn’t mean much coming from her, but she was proud of Yang.  
Yang absorbed the last of the power and Raven’s world went black.   
Raven heard a familiar voice.  
“Nice to see you again Raven.”


	3. But I Do With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Summer meet again.

“Nice to see you again Raven,” that was Summer. Oh gods that was Summer.   
Raven didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how angry Summer would be or worse, they wouldn’t be angry, just disappointed.   
“Raven,” Summer said. Summer could feel the anxiety seeping out of Raven. “It’s ok”  
At that Raven broke. How could someone be so forgiving to someone who had done so much harm? Raven was bawling. Summer was holding her.   
“Hey it’s ok,” Summer said, “I forgive you.” Raven was grasping at them like they would run away if she didn’t. Like she would run away if she didn’t. All Raven could do was hold on to Summer and sob that she was sorry like if she didn’t it would cease to be true.   
Summer just kept assuring her that they had forgave her long ago. As her sobs slowed she started to grasp what was going on. She was dead. This was the afterlife.   
“You good?” Summer asked, bringing a hand up to wipe a few tears from Raven’s face.  
“Yeah,” Raven responded, pulling Summer as close as she could.   
“I want you to tell me everything that’s happened,” Summer said.   
They talked for gods know how long. They talked about Yang and Ruby. They talked about Qrow. They talked about Tai. They talked about anything that Raven could remember. Team Rwby. Beacon falling. Yang losing her arm. Everything.   
By the time they had finished talking they had migrated to Summer’s room. They were laying on Summer’s bed cuddling. Raven was asking dumb questions about the after life.  
“Can we eat?” Raven asked.  
“Yeah, but we don’t need to,” Summer responded.  
“Can we fuck,” Raven said smirking.  
Summer raised her head. Raven nipped their neck. Summer took a deep breath in and surged forward into Raven’s lips.


End file.
